Bleach : Universal Rebellion
by Reishin Amara
Summary: The forgotten Zanpaktou Muramasa fades away, and makes a last ditch effort to keep its mission alive. Now At the end of the Daimond Dust Rebellion, Ichigo and everyone else are in for a ton of surprises. Pairings Undecided
1. Ch 1 : The Kings Seal Vanishes!

I do not own Bleach. All credit goes to Tite Kubo.

This is an idea that popped in my head at random so don't blame me if it gets stuck eventually. May work out good but cut me some slack. This is going to be my first ALL Bleach Fanfic or for that matter Bleach Fanfic.

Notice: I FINALLY TOOK IT OUT OF THE TESTING PHASE! GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS^^!

* * *

_**The Kings Seal Vanishes!**_

* * *

"So this...is how my life shall end is it?" Muramasa, a Zanpakuto Spirit who had attempted to free himself from his own Zanpakuto had made a mistake and was fading,no longer bound to the blade meant to contain his spirit. "I feel a something, a...light? It's...the royal treasure! With...the Ōuin...I may be able to complete my mission,but it wont be for me to complete." He focused his remaining energy to the Ōuin to preserve his power and pass it onto whomever would receive it by chance, if anyone at all. "Whoever receives my power...I hope you see what I saw...and continue my mission...even should my former master not be unsealed, it wont matter if a new master has my powers..." The spirit of Muramasa finally faded into nothingness, leaving his remnant powers dormant inside the Ōin which was being transported nearby on that very day.

* * *

"_Getsuga Tenshō_!"

At that time,the ring of symbols that had appeared around them dispersed and sent a beam of light into the air, eliminating the hemisphere that had began expand from the tower of ice they were now on. Ichigo Kurosaki had impaled his blade into the head of the false Hyōrinmaru that Sōjirō Kusaka had formed around his body causing the ice to crack and the Ōuin returned to normal and making the ice dragon dissolve, revealing Kusaka. Ichigo stepped back, knowing this was a fight meant only for TōshirōHitsugaya and his former friend, so that may settle past affairs.

"Hitsugaya..." Kusaka managed to say between breathes."Let's finish this Kusaka." Sōjirō Kusaka regained his posture, lifting his blade up to face Tōshirō before responding. "Yeah, let's." Both of them stood facing each other, each one thinking back on past events for a long moment. Finally a breeze came by and both opponents charged each other fully intent to run their blade through the other, Tōshirō giving a lunge from his right at the same time as Kusaka gave his own, their blades sliding against each other, though with Toshiro's giving off a glitter of small shards of ice as he did.

It was at that moment that Kusaka remembered exactly what had really happened 50 years before when he was executed. The reason the Gotei 13 had picked Tōshirō is because his blade had been the one the awaken Hyōrinmaru during the moment Kusaka had attacked his best friend. Maybe it was because of the fact he had shown weakness enough to attack his friend that Hyōrinmaru hadn't chosen him, either way, now it no longer mattered.

Kusaka dropped his blade as it broke in half on the ground. "You're a genius...after all...you've tried to kill me twice...But I won't die...My existence will continue..." Kusaka choked out a cough as he lost a bit of blood, blue energy...his spirit particles, flowing apart from his body as he was slowly dying. "Kusaka...We'll always be friends." "What...if I'd..." At that point Sōjirō Kusaka faded away leaving Toshiro to debate what he said. "If...?"

Ichigo watched on as everyone in the soul society began to celebrate and soon, as Kusaka's last spirit particles were fading in the air the Ōuin began to reform in the air as golden streams of reitsu converged in one place to reform it before it slowly floated down to settle on the ground. Ichigo walked over and picked it up, taking a close look at the object of so many problems. "So this little thing...caused all that?"

It had been a long struggle, and after the chaos it had caused in a single day...the destruction of multiple buildings, the near execution of Toshiro, and also the remodeling of the soul society which included a large,half destoryed castle on top of four other towers, something told everyone that squad four wasn't going to be enough to clean up this mess.

Of course it was then things just had to take another odd twist for the worst. As soon as Ichigo had said those words, the Ōuin began glowing erratically bright nearly blinding Ichigo who was holding it at the time and gaining the attention of Toshiro who had been deep in thought. Toshiro ran over as the glow intensified in Ichigo's hand. "W-What the hell?" "Kurosaki! Whats going on!" Ichigo was now in one of his frantic excuse modes. "How the hell should I know! Do i look like I have a manual for this thing! Shit...! "The light suddenly became to blinding and forced both of them to shut their eyes as it gave off a pulse of highly compressed spiritual energy as well causing both of them to buckle under its power.

Moments afterword, both of them opened their eyes to discover the Ōuin had disappeared and was nowhere to be seen, as well as the fact many of the captains, lieutenants, and other soulreapers were arriving around them to find out what had just happened. Both of the Shinigami looked at each other and had only one thought on their minds as the both passed out due to the extra damage the energy pulse had inflicted on thought they both shared was simple and to the point..'That can't be a good thing...'.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Thats a wrap! Chapter 1 is finally up after so long a wait! I hope you give me your honest reviews and also,before you begin complaining, I know i spelled Ōuin wrong. I mixxed together the Japanese Subtitlte and English Subtitle versions because neither one honestly looked good in text form but its basically the same word. As for updates,it may take me a little while to do that but i promise you will enjoy what I have planned. Heres a small hint...Zanpaktou's arnt the only ones with spirits and Ichigo will soon meet a really strange one!

PS,if anyone bothers to check,I actually changed it again with the way i worded things and what happened,so that it will fit my second chapter easier.


	2. Ch 2 : New Surprises

I do not own Bleach or anything else used. If I did Id be pairing Ichigo like rights go to proper companys.

* * *

Chapter 2: New Surprises

* * *

Ichigo woke with a start, not knowing where he was, the last thing he remembered was a the Ōuin going nuts, Tōshirō running towards him, and then a bright flash with a lot of pain. So where was he now? He wasn't inside before he was knocked out.

Looking around however he realized that he was in the fourth division barracks, and his wounds had been treated although he could still feel a dull throbbing pain that quickly intensified as he tried to sit up.

Ignoring the pain, he arranged some pillows in order to recline with his back straight. Looking around the small but cozy room he noticed that he had the whole place to himself, surprising given that he wasn't the only one roughed up recently.

Looking down he noticed that he wasn't wearing his shihakusho, but had his entire torso covered in bandages and he could tell he was only wearing a hakama. Zangetsu was missing however and that worried him a little.

_'I wonder what the hell is going on. I know we won, but what the heck happened with the Ōuin, and where is Tōshirō?'_

Ichigo was brought out of his contemplation by the door sliding open, revealing the kind and gentle face of the fourth division captain…'_Maybe now I can get some answers?'_

"I see your up, Kurosaki-san"

"Thanks in no small part to you I guess, Unohana-san, so what's going to happen now, where is my Zangetsu?" Unohana smiled at the boy's casual tone, but ignored it considering that he technically wasn't her subordinate.

"Well currently Tōshirō Hitsugaya is in a meeting with the captains and has been acquitted of all charges against him, and as for your Zangetsu…I just dont allow weapons in my recovery ward." At the implied mention of 'her' ward, Unohana gave one of her casual smiles that even Kenpachi would feel a sense of danger from. But considering that he has a knack for 'defying' the soul society a lot and he was currently in a room without his weapon, Ichigo was still on edge at the moment. Unohana recognized this however and calmly spoke up.

"Listen Ichigo, you have done more for soul society in these past few months than you may think, in fact, many shinigami are calling you the savior of soul society, some a bit more grudgingly than others since your first appearance hear DID involve you beating quite a good many of them up." At her calm voice, Ichigo calmed down slightly and replied.

"Ha, I guess me and my friends really showed you guys up back then now that I think about it, huh? Say, where are they anyhow?"

"Your friends are actually doing fine back home,and have been for a few days now actually, however there is a pressing matter; Yamamoto-Sotaicho wishes to speak with you." '_A few days and no one bothered to check up on me? How am I suppose to explain this to my family! ...and what does the Head Captain want with me?_'

"That old geezer, what could he possibly want?" Unohana's smile twitched at that remark, but she didn't comment.

"Your actions have serious implications young man, and we need to get a few things sorted out with you before moving forward" Unohana said, putting her hands on her hips.

"'Young man?' Please, with that pretty face you couldn't be older than twenty" Ichigo joked while flashing her a sly smirk, knowing that she was probably hundreds of years old. Unohana blushed slightly at that.

"I didn't take you for a flatterer Ichigo-kun, but before you can go see the Sotaicho, let me check your wounds" Ichigo began to protest before the skilled medics hands gently but firmly pushed him back to rest on the pillows. Slowly unwrapping the bandages, Ichigo got to see his new scars. Zangetsu had been able to heal most of his wounds but towards the end they were both so drained that they weren't able to close properly.

As Unohana moved to perform a Kido spell that he assumed would completely heal his wounds he grabbed her hand.

"Leave them, they serve me as a reminder to let me know just what the stakes are and how much I still need to improve." He said, determination in his eyes. Unohana nodded and only applied a minor spell that completely closed the wounds but left easily definable marks. She then handed him a fresh Shihakusho top for him to put on. "My lieutenantwas bringing your sword here the moment reports came in you were should be waiting outside the ward right now with it, Ichigo-kun."

As he exited the ward, the 4th division lieutenant, Isane handed him Zangetsu, while giving him a knod.

"So I guess we go straight to the old man now then?" Said Ichigo, while slinging Zangetsu over his shoulder.

"Yes, the Sotaicho has sent word that he is ready to see you now." Isane said, smiling at Ichigo's mocking tone.

"I hope you show more respect when we get there Ichigo-kun" Said the captain. Isane looked at her for a bit before thinking.

'_Kun huh, I guess there's a lot to say about this boy.'_

Ichigo walked before the huge doors leading to the Captains meeting room with Unohana and her lieutenant walking slowly ahead of him, sense he didn't exactly know where he was going.

"Well here is where we part for now, it has been nice to get more acquainted with you Ichigo-kun, and remember to show some respect!"

With that, the Captain and her Lieutenant flash-stepped away, probably on their way to treat more patients.

Sighing, Ichigo put his hand on the doors and pushed slightly, surprisingly one parted soundlessly to allow him in. Stepping through the threshold, he took in the lavish chamber, and walked forward. At the end of the long chamber, the Captain of the 1st division sat waiting.

Arriving at the foot of the dais, he said.

"Yo, old man, you wanted to see me?"

Ichigo was not prepared for the sudden spike of reiatsu and the booming voice that followed, he was almost pushed down to his knees, only his stubbornness kept him up.

"How dare you refer to me like that? I am the Sotaicho of the Gotei 13 and will not tolerate such insolence!" Ichigo was stunned for a second or two before absently picking at his ear saying.

"Alright alright! Crap you could've just said it normally, damn…."

Yamamoto leaned back into his chair, sighing. "I might as well get used to it, seeing that you will soon be our newest captain…"

"SAY WHAT!"

The old warriors face broke into a sly grin. "Please Kurosaki-san, I may be old, but I can hear you clearly." Growling at the sly remark, Ichigo composed himself and said.

"What do you mean captain, I have not agreed to anything."

Casually stroking his long beard, the old shinigami spoke in a grandfatherly, but still solemn voice.

"Kurosaki-san, I can see you are a straight forward person, as am I, and I will get to the point. You have proven yourself to be an extremely capable warrior, with a good heart, and have earned the respect of many of my captains and shinigami in the process of your brave if reckless goal to save your falsely charged friend, which was only intensified when you did so once again for Hitsugaya, who honestly, it had been debated sometimes if you two were friends. Normally, I would have let you return to your home. However, you are not a normal ryoka, your potential is border line preposterous, and you have achieved so much during your short career as a soul reaper! Because of these facts, and by popular decision of the 13 Court Guard captains, myself included, we have decided to give you the promotion from substitute soulreaper, to full-fledged captain with authority to come and go as you please. However, due to your conflictive nature and the fact you still have a living body, we are also giving you a bit of free reign as a captain, meaning you will not be held to the rules as tightly as a captain normally would. The main reason for this is because you seem to have a gift for showing us the faults in our own decisions.

"Ok granted I have done a lot of things since becoming a soulreaper, but a captain? Isn't that a bit overdoing it?"

"It is true that you are only sixteen, and you don't have much experience as a shinigami, but you have shown a talent to lead as evidenced by the loyalty shown by your friends. That and the betrayal of three captains have left a large gap in our ranks, captain-material shinigami don't come around to often. You will of course, still have to take a test in a week's time but considering the skill you've shown, you shouldn't have any trouble really. However, before I forget, your father is here to see you"

Ichigo looked at the Head-Captain with a dumbfounded expression before asking. "What do you mean by that? How could my dad be here?"

Before the Sotaicho could reply, Ichigo felt a bone-crushing kick hit his side, launching him several feet. Enraged, Ichigo hopped to his feet and spun around, already gripping Zangetsu's handle and preparing a loud retort. Before he could get a word out though, he caught the sight of his attacker and his jaw nearly dropped down from his skull.

"You let your guard down son! Even after all you've done you still can't beat your old man!"

Eyes wide and jaw nearly hitting the floor, Ichigo stammered out.

"Wha- but you were- and that sword- WHAT THE FUCK?"

At that, Rukia and his other friends came out from a side entrance and watched on humorously as Ichigo beat up his dad and cries of "MY SON I AM SO PROUD" and "I Will HAVE STRONG GRANDCHILDREN!" could be heard.

After Ichigo stopped wailing on his father, Yamamoto and his father explained how Ishhin and Yamato had once been part of the Royal Guard, and that Yamato had later left the position to become Head-Captain while later Ishhin had settled in the real world with the use of a reiatsu suppressing gigai. The party had left soon after with Ichigo promising to return to go over the details of his recruitment into the Gotei 13.

A few hours later, Ichigo, his dad, and his friends stood in front of the gate that would lead back to the living world.

"Don't worry son, I already explained everything to your sisters." Ichigo could only stare at his dad with the same dumbfounded look he had been wearing multiple times today. '_When the hell did he actually get a serious side? Im starting to wonder if im having a really strange dream! Its just strange!'_

_

* * *

_

Several days later Ichigo sighed as he entered back into the soul society. At home his dad was actually acting normal more often than usual and had been a great help earlier by showing Ichigo how to finally open a gate to the soul society on his own accord. Ichigo headed to the squad 4 barracks and retraced his steps back to the room he had woke up in and was surprised to find the Captain sitting on one of the two seats next to the low table near the window.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun, how was the talk with Yamamoto-sotaicho?" Unohana said, smiling gently. Ichigo moved forward and sat down across from her.

"Unexpected, to say the least, the last thing I thought was going to happen to me when I first got there was me becoming a captain."

"I know, that caused quite a stir when the Sotaicho announced his intention to sponsor you for captaincy, but several captains, including myself, agreed with him."

"Really? But I barely talked to you before today."

"Kurosaki-kun, your actions spoke louder than anything you have said during the last few days. You have shown the potential to change and potentially save soul society with your selfless actions and your will to learn and never fail, I believe you would bring good changes." Unohana replied, smiling. That was when Ichigo noticed how similar the beautiful captain's warm smile was to his mother's. He wouldn't admit it, but Ichigo was nervous at the implications of his new post, and seeing that smile and those encouraging words really helped him bolster his will to go forward.

"I-I don't know what to say Unohana-san, but thank you, I won't fail anyone, and I will do my best to make my division the best that it can be." Ichigo said, his scowl slowly being replaced by an awkward smile.

"I know you will, now come, tell me which division you think you will be assigned to."

"I really don't know, Gramps didn't mention that when we talked, said I should rest for a few days and we would continue talking when I returned. He did say that I will have to take a test next week in order to officially become captain."

"I see, but I think you should be put into the 5th Division, which specializes in first response/covert high risk missions, using small usually 5 man squads. You showed your proficiency for that in your mission to save Rukia."

"Wasn't that the squad of that bastard Aizen?" Ichigo said, scowl retuning.

"Yes, and I have to say that is was falling behind quite a lot more than the other squad two squads in its mission performance,which is bad considering that those were also behind to begin with. It seems Aizen became lax in his duties the last couple of months he was here to further weaken us." She said, frowning slightly. "It would be the best place to put our most promising upcoming Taicho" She added, smiling again.

The two kept on talking until about mid-day, and Ichigo couldn't help but feel like he was with his mother again. When Unohana stood up to leave, apologizing for taking up so much of his time, Ichigo quickly stood up and spoke before she could leave.

"Thanks for talking with me. I feel a lot more relaxed and ready for this test now."

Suddenly the squad's 7th seat, and old friend of Ichigo's, Hanataro came rushing into the room with a panicked look on his face. "We have a problem Unohana-Taicho! Momo Hinamori has disapeared from her room!"

Suddenly the Captain got a strict look on her face before turning her attention towards Hanataro. " Tell the other seats to mobilize the entire squad. We must find her before things get out of control and she does something to harm herself or someone else. Ichigo-kun, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but could you lend us your assistance as well? The girl thats gone missing is just a bit taller than Captain Hitsugaya, has short black hair and brown eyes. She's highly unstable at the moment."

"Sure, no problem..." Ichigo nodded as he took off with a flash-step to look around.

* * *

Ichigo soon slowed down and landed in a large open garden that was in the middle of the large rectangular area near the recovery ward, he assumed it was for recuperating patients to get some fresh air and relaxation.

As he turned a corner, he spotted something that caught his eye, a glint of steel. Focusing on that point, he saw a short girl in the bushes, head down with a long knife in her hand, held horizontally over her stomach. Ichigo immediately recognized her intent and all logical thought fled from his mind. His intent was clear; there was no excuse for suicide, no matter what happens in your life, you NEVER give up.

On pure instinct, his muscles flexed and his reiatsu flared quickly as he performed a flash step, strait towards the girl.

She raised the blade, but before she could pierce the fabric of her shuhakusho however, she felt a rough, callused hand close around her own two as they firmly gripped the handle of the blade.

The reiatsu of the person who stopped her was unknown to her, and yet… vaguely familiar.

Ichigo looked down at the small form sitting on the ground beneath him and realised this must be the Momo girl he was asked to look for.. A flurry of emotions passed through his mind…confusion, sadness, and anger, anger who or what did this to someone so…frail….

Looking down at the perfectly expressionless face, he couldn't help but notice how cute this girl was.

As her eyes opened however, all his emotions condensed into a single intense feeling…rage…rage at what or whoever had obviously taken everything from this girl.

Momo's coffee brown eyes were dead; there was nothing there as she looked up at him, as if he wasn't even there, as if she was an empty shell.

Momo slowly opened her eyes; it seemed she wasn't going to die right now. Looking up at the person who had stopped her however, she didn't see the horrified or concerned face she was expecting. The person standing above her was like no one she had ever seen before, a shock of fiery orange hair, an intense scowl, a gigantic Zanpakto….and his eyes.

His brown eyes burned into her very soul as they radiated pure fury and rage, no one had ever looked at her like that. She looked away.

Growling, Ichigo yanked the knife from her grasp that had fallen limp and buried the knife in the wall next to him.

Neither of them said anything, Momo because she didn't care, and Ichigo because he just didn't know what to tell her. He was saved from that fate however, when he heard the door to her room open inside the door just to his left. He could here Hanataro's voice call out and he waved him over.

"Kurosaki-kun! Did you find her?" The 7th seat said.

"She was going to…" He couldn't bring himself to say it "…to use _that_" he finally said, pointing at the knife embedded in the wall. Eyes widening in understanding, and shock, Hanataro quickly told Ichigo to stay with Momo, just in case, while he took the knife and went to go get the captain.

Throughout the entire exchange, Ichigo never took his eyes of her form, and she in turn hadn't moved or responded at all. Not knowing what to do, he sat down next to her on a large nearby treeroot, legs dangling to either side infront of him. Again she didn't respond.

Ichigo ran his hands through his hair, his rage temporarily abated, as he sat exasperated. He remembered a brief but dark time in his life when he was just like she was now, right after his mother had died, and he had blamed himself. He had had his family however, to feel their forgiveness, their love; it had been enough for him to climb out of that hole.

Unohana showed up soon and explained the situation more detailed to Ichigo moments later. When he heard about how Aizen how used her, his rage had began building again little by little as they made their way back to her they arrived, he could hear a singing coming from further down the hallway. He stopped outside the room as Captain Unohana led Momo back inside before waiting a moment.

* * *

Ichigo normally would have waited for Unohana to come back out, but for some odd reason, he couldn't help but wonder who was singing, and made his way down the hallway following the song.

_I don't know  
What words I can say  
The wind has a way  
To talk to me  
Flowers sleep  
A silent lullaby  
I pray for reply  
I'm ready_

Ichigo soon reached the end of the hallway finding a room labeled Storage, and stopped for a second before going in anyway. Looking around at first glance he couldnt see anyone in the room.

_Quiet day calms me  
Oh, serenity  
Someone please  
Tell me, (oh...hmmm)  
What is it they say?  
Maybe I will know one day._

It didn't take very long for Ichigo to see the source of the song,a glowing Zanpakutō on one of the shelves. As he took a step closer, a person faded into sight closeby the sword. The one singing was a small girl with long brown hair wearing a hairpin, dressed in a traditional kimono, and carrying two large round bells, such as the ones used in temples, tied to a long pink sash encircling her body.

_I don't know what  
Words I can say  
The wind has a way  
To talk to me  
__Flowers sleep  
A silent lullaby  
I pray for reply  
I'm ready _

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The girl let out a startled jump when Ichigo had spoke to her before hiding. "You can come out now and answer me, or I can come over there and pull you choice."

"Wait...you can see me?"

'_Oh geez,this seems familiar'_ "Yeah, of course I can. It was pretty easy to notice you with you singing and all anyway. Now answer my question." Ichigo stated while tapping his foot impatiently.

"Im surprised you can see a Zanpakutō spirit other than your own, but I'll answer your question since you asked. My name is Tobiume, the Zanpakutō you see on the shelf over there. I was put here after my owner Momo Hinamori was locked up in a medical room for being mentally unstable."

Ichigo paused at the fact this was another person's sword he was talking to but brushed it off when he heard the name of its owner. "Wait...Momo? As in a girl with short black hair and brown eyes? I just stopped her from killing herself a few minutes ago. I dropped her off with the captain at her room a few seconds before I heard you start singing."

"Wait! You know her? Please take me to her, I need to speak with her!"

"Uh...yeah,ok." Ichigo nodded before picking up the Zanpakutō and exiting the room. He quickly made his way down the hall just in time to find Unohana closing the door to Momo's room. "Captain Unohana, please wait a moment!"

The 4th squad captain turned to face Ichigo but paused and frowned when she saw him holding the sword that obviously was not his. "Kurosaki, what are you doing with Momo's Zanpakutō ?" Ichigo stopped and held it up infront of him before looking at the captain. "I'm bringing Tobiume to Momo, she wants to say a few words to her owner."

Unohana's face changed from a frown to a questioning look when he said this. "What are you talking about Ichigo? The only one who can communicate with a Zanpakutō is the owner of the Zanpakutō." Ichigo looked at her wondering what the heck she was talking about, after all, he obviously was communicating with another Zanpakutō spirit.

"What do you mean? Tobiume's Spirit is standing right next to me." As Ichigo said this he put his hand on Tobiume's shoulder and a rush of reitsu ran up Tobiume causing her to materialize in front of Unohana. The moment it happened the 4th Squad captain's eyes became wide before narrowing for a moment.

"You are becoming more peculiar every day Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm not sure how you did that but I believe what you were telling me now. Here...go ahead." Unohana opened that door and soon afterwords Ichigo and Tobiume both walked in followed by Unohana. She intended to keep an eye on the situation and see what would happen next.

When Ichigo got a good look at the room. His first thoughts were that it looked like a cross between a prison, and a asylum room. Bars seperating the room in half with obviously a barrier of sorts along it, and on the other side of the room,padded walls and a VERY basic futon bed setup,leaving no room for patients to harm themselves.

Tobiume walked over to the bars,looking a Momo who was at the very center of the room before breathing inward and letting out a paused though as she realized that she had no idea what to say to Momo. All this time and now she wasn't sure what to say, so she looked to Ichigo. "You were able to see me. Maybe you can tell her what she needs to here."

"Ok...I'll try, but no promises alright?"

He walked up and sat down leaning himself on one leg while putting the other under it and looking evenly toward her. '_What should I say though?_' Thinking back, he looked back to what his father had said to him, all those years ago, and rearranged his words for this situation.

"He must have been very special to you…" he began. "…more than special I suppose, must've been your whole world if he hurt you this bad by betraying you…you don't deserve any of this…"

"But giving up on life is not the way…no matter what he meant to you; another person can never be your reason for living. Your life is your own… it belongs to no one else. That Ba-… man used you Momo… he was not who you thought he was, he is pure evil for what he did to you, plain and simple. He is cold, heartless; he gives only to himself and takes everything from everyone else. But you're feeling 's for the man you thought he was are true, it shows you are not like him, it shows you are human."

Slowly, she started to look up, afraid to trust again, afraid that if she started to hope, just a little, it would be ripped from her life again.

Unafraid now, confident, the words just came to him.

"What I'm trying to say is… you can't let him control you anymore, you have to take hold of your life… you must rise up… and live it."

Momo finally looked up at him, and what she saw nearly made her gasp. His brown eyes, which had been burning with anger earlier, now were filled with warmth. As she looked into his caring brown eyes, she felt the coldness recede, and the dark shroud cast over her thoughts was lifted. His face was no longer in a scowl, but had a small smile, his face radiating understanding and kindness.

As she looked up at him, hesitant and hopeful at the same time, he could feel his heart clench inside his chest at her fragility. He let his scowl slip away and stopped his unconscious desire to hide his emotions. He let her see into his soul and watched as her expression slowly changed from the emotionless mask it was before.

Going on instinct, he put his hand through the bars and the barrier onto her shoulder and said.

"I was just like you… a long time ago, but I wasn't alone… I'm not going to let you be alone, no one deserves that."

He couldn't explain why he was opening up to her like this. There was something about her that just reminded him of himself. '_Weird how often that keeps happening lately actually..._' He wouldn't let her fall deeper into the hole she was in though, like he almost had as a child.

Retsu Unohana was standing by the door to the recovery room of Lieutenant Hinamori Momo, looking out on the scene going on in front of her.

Smiling to herself, she turned away and closed the door.

"It looks like Ichigo-kun has it under control."

Ichigo could feel her tensing up under his touch, so he let go. She wrapped her arms around herself, uncertain what to do next.

Still smiling, Ichigo stood up and held out his hand for her, she looked at it like it was a snake, but then she hesitantly grasped it and he pulled her up. Ichigo understood that she would be hesitant to trust someone's words so soon after such a crushing betrayal. So he decided to give her some space.

"I have some business to take care of, try to think about what I said."

Turning to walk away, he wasn't expecting her to reach out and grab his sleeve. Apparently he broke the barrier,he guessed.  
"I…I didn't get your n-name..." she whispered, not trusting her voice to speak loudly.

Turning around, Ichigo smiled again, this time mischievously, and Momo couldn't stop a light blush from rising up her cheeks.

"It's Ichigo… Ichigo Kurosaki."

Saying that, he turned around and slowly walked into her room and through her door to the main building beyond it.

She slowly sank to her knees again as she stared at her hands, not believing what she had been prepared to do. Ichigo's words ran through her mind over and over again. He was so unlike her ex-captain, she couldn't believe it. Ichigo had seen her about to give up and was filled with rage, while the Aizen she thought she knew would have been worried. He would have never told her to take charge of her own life; he would have told her to let him take care of her, like he always had.

Eyes opening wide, she started to realize just how much he had trained her to be the perfect pawn. She could remember the countless times he had told her to step back and let him handle things. She had always allowed him to make her choices, she had thought that he cared for her, but he was just using her. He had made her rely on him, trust him so completely, that she was the perfect pawn and couldn't live without him.

As she went along with that thought though, she couldn't help but remember that caring smile Aizen used to give her, how he would let her talk about all her worries to him… But those memories were warped when the smile she remembered changed into the evil grin he had given her as he plunged his Zanpakto into her.

Her world was crashing down on her, and she couldn't make out which pieces were real and which were just lies.

Ichigo's words had ignited something within her however, something she had never felt before. She spent a while sitting there, trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

Ichigo was on his way to the meeting he was due for with the Sotaicho, even though he wasn't supposed to be there for another twenty minutes. His talk with Momo had given him something he had lacked since saving Rukia, a purpose.

When he had woken up that morning, he knew he needed to be the best captain he could be and become as strong as he could before the eventual war with Aizen. But those were very passive goals; there was no drive, nothing there that could push him to his limits to achieve. But after witnessing what Aizen's betrayal had done to Momo, his purpose came into focus.

He was going to protect his family, his friends, and all he held dear. He was going to stop Aizen, and he was going to start by passing this test!

* * *

**CHAPTER END**...

Phew, I hope you all enjoyed the wait,I know I didn't, but now things are finally kickstarting with an actual story, and first things first since it had been bugging me, I decided to have Ichigo fix Momo. Originally i was gonna have Toshiro ask Ichigo to do so, but changed my mind. Also yes,shit has hit then fan on Ichigo's life. His dads a soul reaper and Ichigo's in line for captain-ship. Ps,This is defnitely gonna be a MULTIPLE/HAREM Pairing fanfiction for bleach so I hope you are all ready for one BIGGGG Harem. This is the first time i'll be attempting somethin like this. Also, incase you didnt notice, YES, Ichigo has gotten Muramasa's power. However, this isn't all he has gotten as you will see later on. I hope you all enjoy, and also...

Send me reviews and - TELL ME WHO YOU WANT ICHIGO PAIRED WITH,PAIRING PICS INCLUDED IN REVIEWS IF YOU WANT! -

Here is a list of current pairings for the fanfic til someone suggests more for me to add in!

Momo

yeah,sadly thats it. Tell me who you want to add!


End file.
